Best Enemies
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: "I think I'm falling for Teresa."This time, Cho stopped reading and stared at his friend in disbelief."You're kidding man. You've been beating the crap out of each other since kindergarten." Warning, AU teenager fic. JISBON xD COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other fics to deal with but I couldn't help it...this one plagued my mind (because of a 2-parts dream including Cho's conversation with Jane in this part, and a lovely red dress that will appear later). Just a five-or so chapters fic. Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it xD**

**And thanks to my half-beta for checking this!**

**Warning: Teenage AU, nothing too serious :D**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my imagination and my obsession with AU ;D**

* * *

**Best Enemies -1**

Virgil Minelli was not difficult. He didn't need extraordinary adventures to be content with his life; his school running fine, his wife not acting too annoying, his kids not being too bothersome and his couch. As long as he could live a tranquil life, he was satisfied.

But then, three years ago, the source of his current headaches registered into his school. The funny thing was, the very moment he saw Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon pass the doorstep of the building, he _felt_ his peaceful days were about to vanish. And the very second day of their arrival, he had a good snapshot of what he would be getting in the next three years.

The two teenagers had had a very… colourful argument; about gentlemanliness and ladylikeness. And it ended with a fist fight right under his window.

That kind of incident hadn't happened to him since… ever!

Granted he had been warned about their respective hot temper and stubbornness by his colleague from Junior High. And their extreme dislike of each other. But he had never expected… _this_! Their interaction was far from being mere dislike; they _loathed_ each other. Not one day passed before he would hear complaints about their behaviour, or one week without them showing up in his office. Like right now.

Before him, a curly blond haired boy of seventeen and a dark-haired girl same age were sitting behind his desk, arms crossed and looking clearly annoyed. Or rather, clearly annoyed to be sitting next to their best enemy. Especially when he had a nice black eye and she had a finger tightly bandaged.

Had it been just verbal assault, Minelli would have looked away. But this time, they had physically harmed the other and he couldn't ignore it.

If only they didn't hate each other that much, they would be the perfect students. Despite being pests with each other, both were agreeable with their teachers, had straight A and B+ in every class. Both were trustworthy and hard workers. Patrick was a very charming, entertaining young man who was just filled with self-confidence and assurance. Teresa was a strict and reliable young woman, very serious in her studies… And he knew their personal lives hadn't been a piece of cake for either of them.

Patrick was living with his father, a former carnie, until a cop figured out he was being beaten and since then, was living with an old aunt or something, a very severe woman who kept a close eye on his education. Teresa's mother was hit by a drunk driver, which had devastated her father. She had to play the role of the mother until her dad met Christie Wagner three years prior, her current mother-in-law.

In short, they were admirable and strong model students –if you took back the constant tension between the two of course.

"What happened this time?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"Nothing sir" they both replied in unison.

Another thing he resented and was unique about them. Even though they hurt the other themselves, they would never allow someone else to pick on their hated companion. He knew that they would put the blame on the other, but only behind closed doors.

"All right, if you don't want to talk, I'll have to put you two in detention."

The two teenagers nodded, apparently expecting his verdict. That depressed Minelli even more. He could have tried expulsion for a few days, but that wouldn't change a thing and those two were his ace-students after all. Not to mention the whole student community who would protest to support their idols. He sighed again.

"You know what, this won't change anything. Forget the detention; you are dismissed" he growled annoyingly. "Next time, just make sure you harm each other outside the school."

His change of opinion didn't seem to surprise them either. To his utter annoyance, both had excellent poker faces and rarely betrayed their true feelings in front of him or other teachers. Masks. They always wore masks in public. Except when they were arguing.

"Good afternoon sir" they replied, standing up and heading to the exit unhurriedly.

"Yeah, good afternoon" he growled, shaking his head. Really, if they didn't hate each other so much, they would be such a great couple…

And Minelli was right, since as soon as they were far enough from the headmaster's office, the two teenagers turned to face each other, a nasty glare on each face.

"That was your fault" Teresa hissed angrily. "You shouldn't have shut the door so quickly."

"I'm sorry I didn't see your finger was in the opening" he replied, narrowing his eyes. "And don't be a whiny; your finger will be better in no time. _I_ didn't deserve that punch."

"You knew I was just behind, jerk" she growled, tightening her fist again. "And if you're not happy, I can punch you again."

Patrick laughed and replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, like you will actually touch me this time. It didn't even hurt, for the record… you punch like a girl."

To his words, the young woman greeted her teeth.

"Careful with what you say blondie. I…"

She was interrupted by a teacher stepping out of his office and demanding some silence. After a respective accusing glare, the two teenagers parted ways.

**-BE-**

Patrick Jane hurried to the library, where he knew his best friend Kimball Cho would be settled. After greeting politely the librarian, Mrs Hightower, he headed to the back of the building. As he expected, the Asian teen was sitting in a couch, firmly concentrated on his reading.

"Hey man" the blond young man said to announce his arrival. His friend merely nodded and went on reading impassively. Patrick sat at the closest table, took out his stuff and started working on the latest essay his literature teacher had given them for the next day. Fifteen minutes had passed when a fair-haired girl arrived and stopped at the blonde's table.

"Hi Patrick" she said on a mewing tone. "How are you?"

The teenager didn't even glance at the newcomer.

"Good afternoon Kristina" he replied dryly. That made the girl chuckle amusingly.

"You are so cold Patrick. Not so long ago, never you would have dared speak to me like this."

"Not so long ago you were cheating on me with John. And I don't date cheaters. Now find someone else to take you to prom, will you?"

Kristina teased a lock of her hair and pouted.

"Really, that was just a mistake Patty. I swear I won't do it again. And I miss you…"

This time, he raised his head and narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriend.

"You are a snake Kristine and we are _done_. Go bother another sucker and leave me alone. _Now._"

The girl shrugged and dropped before leaving:

"Whatever. Don't come to cry after me when you find no-one… And for the record, John screws better than you do. Bye Patrick."

The teen growled something and went back on his homework. Once Kristina was out of sight, Cho muttered:

"Don't let her go under your skin. She's just a bitch."

Patrick sniggered.

"Don't worry Cho, I know."

"Why did you even start dating her?"

"Honestly, I have no idea" the blonde replied, deeply concentrated in his essay. "But I'm glad I've dumped her sorry ass."

Nothing was said for a moment. One thing Patrick liked about the school library was the privacy. Only extremely serious students would come there to work and Mrs Hightower was scary enough to keep at bait his fangirls and any bothersome parasite. This was the only place he would be free to talk with his friends –mainly Cho, who was getting quite some attention since he was the star running back of the football team and only find peace in his passion for books.

Patrick suddenly put down his pen and stared at his friend.

"I'm in big trouble, Cho."

The Asian teen turned a page of his book.

"You are always in trouble" he pointed out deadpan. "You just came out form Minelli's."

"I think I'm falling for a girl."

His friend glanced at him in puzzlement.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Patrick replied worryingly. "And that sucks."

Cho went back to his reading.

"You're falling for a girl; so what? You're scared your fan club will scalp her? Or that Kristina will scare her off? Or even Teresa will do her bodily harm?"

Patrick shook his head.

"You're not getting it. I think I'm falling for Teresa."

This time, Cho stopped reading and stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You're kidding man. You've been beating the crap out of each other since kindergarten."

"I know!" Patrick snapped. "I hate her guts all right, but lately I can't stop staring at her ass and her boobs and her amazing green eyes… and I just want to punch those guys when they're checking her out, and I want to kill Sam because he's dating that idiot and screwing Mandy behind her back and despite she's just a touchy, stick-in-the-ass, grumpy chick, she's still amazing and… Oh God I did it again."

"I thought you were atheist" the Asian teen cut, deadpan.

"I am" the teenager protested. "But I've just complimented her twice in one sentence…"

"And insulted her as much" Cho pointed out.

"But that's not the worst" Patrick ignored his friend's interruption, too caught up in his babbling. "I'm having these hot dreams about her…"

"As half of the guys at school and a few girls do."

"And I know I'm attracted to her since I'm a freshman –heck I almost had sex with her two years ago…"

"You –_say what_?" Cho literally dropped his jaw, stunned. "How did _that_ happen?"

The blond teenager rubbed his face in his hand tiredly and sighed.

"Remember that presentation on Macbeth from Shakespeare? The one Mrs Scott tried to pair us on, our first year." When his friend nodded, he went on: "We were in her room, arguing as always about that stupid thing and she tripped over a notebook or something and fell over me and for some reason we started making out." He paused, remembering the scene. "She was so hot in that tiny top and skirt and she smelled so good and I swear she tastes like… did you know she used a cinnamon body lotion?"

Cho shook his head, not exactly at ease anymore.

"I didn't and seriously man, I think I can do without the details."

"Yeah, sorry" he replied absentmindedly. "So, a thing led to another and we were almost done with the undressing when her father just opened the door and busted us and I ran for my life out of the house 'cause I swear he has that huge rifle next to the entrance…" Patrick suddenly cleared his throat, embarrassed by the memory. "Anyway, where was I?"

"Describing your almost screwing with the girl you've been in competition for thirteen years."

Patrick smirked in amusement at his words, before sighing deeply.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I can't come across her without wanting to pin her to the wall and having my way with her."

"That's lust Patrick" Cho informed him deadpan. "Noting to do with love."

The blond boy shook his head.

"When I kicked John's ass two months ago… I didn't give a damn about Kristina cheating on me but he made Teresa cry. He told her Sam was screwing Mandy –for which I am glad since she didn't believe me, but he teased her nastily about it after she dumped him. She has cried enough throughout her life… she didn't need that son of a bitch rubbing salt in her wounds."

Cho shook his head before sighing.

"May I remind you, you've made her cry a lot too."

"No I didn't" the blonde protested. "I made her angry and scream and broke a few bones on the way, but I never made her cry. Not _that_ way. Shit" he grumbled, letting his head fall on his open palms. "What am I going to do now?"

Cho bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do, or say for the matter. Since he had known Patrick in kindergarten, he and Teresa were in conflict and pulling stunts on each other. Sometimes, there would be moments of peace but they never lasted long. And during those short periods, it was obvious they could be… friends. The thought was, however, extremely odd. If Patrick and Teresa showed up one day at school holding hands, a few people would have a heart attack for sure.

"That's it!" Patrick suddenly claimed out loud, earning a few disapproving glances from other students sitting nearby. When the Asian man nodded with curiosity, wondering what his friend had come up with this time, he went on: "I got a plan now… I'm going to invite her to prom. It will be the worst evening of our student's lives and she'll cheer up a little. Isn't that perfect?"

And Cho sighed. While he failed seeing the logic of the blonde's reasoning, he just felt this was a very, very bad idea. Not only he was very likely going to bother the girl again and again until she agreed, but he was also going to piss her off and be rewarded by a few bruises along the way. How that was going to cheer up Lisbon and how will it make him deal with his so-call newly discovered feelings he didn't know. One thing he was sure of though: neither of them would come unscratched out of this new future mess.

"You are dead, man" he just replied, turning another page of his book.

* * *

**So? How was it for starters? Tell me please :D**

**Thanks for reading this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will you believe me when I say, when I first saw the feedback for this fic, that I ****started to freak out? *pressure; pressure* O.o You people are unbelievable xD**

**Anyway I'll update chapter 2 now, and the third should arrive sometime by the end on the week****…*exam hater :P***

**Thanks to ****Mione Ootori; **** Liz ; ****The HongKonger; ****Above-and-Beyond 97; ****lysjelonken; ****Jisbon4ever; ****JBs; Italian Vampire;**** leelou09; wity; (whoever you are, thank you :D); ****Chiisana Minako; ****24Mentalistlover; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****jasadin; ****P. Schoeller ; ****1832TeaQL; ****Frogster; ****Brown Eyes Parker ; ****lapetiotesouris**** for their reviews…(hope I didn't forget anyone uu") Thanks for the alerts and favourites too! :D**

**And of course, to my half-beta**** xD!**

**Disclaimer****: the only thing I own is my imagination and obsession for AUs ;D**

* * *

**Best enemies 2**

_2 days later_

Peter Lisbon's head snapped up when he heard the front door open and close loudly. The dry sound almost made him cut a finger while he was peeling a potato for evening's dinner.

"'m home!" he heard his only daughter shout from the entrance.

"Welcome honey" he replied loudly. "How was your…"

He couldn't end his sentence. Loud footsteps in the staircase and a door slamming informed him she had run directly to the safety of her bedroom. The man shrugged and turned back to his previous task, vaguely wondering what was up with her this time.

Upstairs, Teresa Lisbon was nothing close to calm. As soon as the door had been shut, she leant against it, heart beating furiously and cheeks flushing red. How could this happen? How could this ever happen to her? There were rumours in the corridors of course, so she shouldn't have been surprised. But she never paid great attention to them, and was now paying the consequences. She quickly rummaged through her stuff and picked out her cell phone; speed-dialled a number and waited. The ring echoed once, twice, three times…

"Pleazpikuppleazpikup…" she chanted quietly, and when someone answered, she immediately blurted: "Grace! I need a girl talk now!"

"_Good evening too"_ Grace Van Pelt, Teresa's best 'girl' friend, replied sarcastically.

The dark-haired teen bit her lower lip immediately, feeling a tiny bit annoyed with the redhead's insistence on good manners. Any other day, it would have made her laugh. But today was definitely not any other day.

"Sorry" she muttered between her teeth. "But this is a 911. Seriously. I need to spill out a few things and you're the only one I can turn to."

There was a silence over the phone, during which Teresa suspected her friend rolling her eyes but still sitting on her bed, ready to listen, like the good girl she was. Inwardly, she slapped herself for her last thought. Grace was always there when she needed her; even if he dark-haired teen knew how difficult she was to deal with sometimes, Grace would always stick with her.

"_Okay, I'm all ears."_

"Can't you rather come over for a sleepover?" Teresa insisted desperately. "It's too… complicated to be talked over the phone."

"_Jeez Teresa__!_" the redhead complained. _"You know I'm going out with Wayne tonight!"_

"Please Grace" she begged. "It's… oh screw it! Patrick invited me to prom and I said 'yes'."

There was a second silence, much more tensed. Teresa figured the redhead was ingesting the news.

"_I'm sorry_" she eventually spoke up. "_I thought you just said Patrick invited you to prom."_

"I did" the dark-haired teen sighed in exasperation.

Silence.

"_Patrick…__ as in Patrick Jane?"_

"Yeah."

"_THE Patrick Jane you can't stand and occasionally sends you –or vice versa- to the nursery at sch…"_

"Yeah that guy!" Teresa snapped angrily. Gosh she never thought Grace was so slow…

"_And you said yes?_" her friend went on with disbelief.

"I told you it's an emergency" the dark-haired teen grumbled, wincing at her words. "I must be sick or something."

A third silence came by; Teresa knew her friend was weighting options. Her thinking time didn't take long though.

"_Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes. But I'm warning you, I'm still going out with Wayne. I worked too hard to get that guy to finally ask me out."_

Teresa sighed in relief and nodded.

"Deal. I'll be waiting."

And the line went dead.

**-BE-**

Teresa was turning like a caged tiger when her bedroom door opened without warning and a familiar redhead dressed in an elegant pair of jeans and white jacket stood in the entrance. When she saw her, the dark-haired teenager couldn't help but grin; her friend was really determined to make things work between her and Rigsby. She had even put the makeup and pending earing she bought the other day.

"Okay, now you've got two hours to spill everything" she said, closing the door behind her. "What happened exactly?"

The dark-haired girl sat on her bed and moved to make room for her friend.

"Just before heading back home I had to get my science book from my locker remember? He cornered me there and asked out of the blue if I wanted to go to prom with him."

"And you said 'yes' right away?"

"No, I blew him off."

Grace blinked in confusion.

"Okay you got me lost there. Start from the beginning, with as much details you can."

Teresa sighed and nodded.

_T__he petite teenager opened her locker and smirked when she saw her science book in the back. Silly of her to forget it there, especially since she had a test the following day, she thought, stretching her arm to grab it. _

"_May I bother you a moment?"_

_The unexpected voice made her jump and hit her head against the iron panel of the locker__. Growling, she rubbed the spore spot and glared at the highly-amused responsible. _

"_What do you want blondie? I'm warning you I'm not in the mood for…" _

"_You don't have a date for prom yet, right?" _

_She shook her head in disbelief. As soon as she learnt Sam was cheating on her, she had dumped him and had been single since then. Prom had completely vanished from her mind and it was, truthfully, the last of her concerns._

"_You know I don't" she replied dryly. "Go straight to your point."_

_She should have known the mega-watt smile was hiding something._

"_Let's go together."_

_Teresa blinked. Once. Twice. And did the only thing that came into her mind; bursting out __in laughter. Patrick's smile turned into a frown at her reaction. She, on the other hand, had to lean against the lockers to be stable. In no way their two names and 'date' would fit in the same sentence. _

"_Please Patrick" she went on chuckling, wiping her teary eyes from laughers. "This is ridiculous."_

"_I am serious."_

_The intonation of his voice sobered her quick enough. As funny as she thought it was at first, the sincerity in his eyes startled her. _

"_Y… you are?"_

_He nodded. And she stood there, not knowing what to say; because if she was sure about one thing, it would be that despite their animosity, he had never lied to her. Even when she thought he did. _

"_So? Will you come with me or not?" _

_His eyes were so earnest and calm, almost like hypnotizing. At the moment, she even wondered if he was using one of his infamous talents on her. That would explain why she felt so dizzy inside._

"_I…__ I guess I will" she replied. "No tricks, right?"_

_His mega-watt smile in return told her everything she needed to know. He really wanted to invite her for some unknown reason, and she couldn't help but shyly smile back. When he turned back to leave though, she couldn't help but ask:_

"_Hey, just curious; did you just ask me out?" a teasing smile grew on her lips as she added: "Do you have a thing for me, or what?" _

_He turned back and grinned mischievously from afar:_

"_If I tell you I like you, will you freak out?" _

_There was amusement and a slight mocking in his tone, and Teresa suddenly wondered why she even agreed to go with him. She just picked up her book, jostled him and muttered while passing by:_

"_Jerk." _

_She wasn't that far when she heard him call one last time:_

"_M__aybe we'll even end that unfinished business!" She turned her head to catch the genuine amusement on his face. "Friday, 7 pm. I'll come to pick you up" he added before walking away in turn. Teresa just shook her head in disbelief, and went on her own way._

Grace stared at her friend before shaking her head, a light smile on her lips.

"I told you, you have a thing for him." Teresa shot her a glare, and she went on, wondering: "I am still puzzled over a point… What did he mean exactly, by 'unfinished business'?"

"Oh nothing" the dark-haired teenager replied a little too quickly for her friend's liking. "It's… it's just an old story."

Grace was still not convinced.

"I don't believe you. Usually the only time guys talk about unfinished business is when…" her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh my, you _slept _with him?"

"NO!" Teresa protested immediately. Grace's eyes narrowed this time, extremely suspicious and very amused. The teenager growled; as much as she loved Grace, it was hard to hide things from her penetrating gaze. "Okay, m… maybe we just… flirted a little." Still staring. "And… jeez Grace, why don't you drop it?"

"Why would I?" the redhead said innocently. "You harassed me enough with Wayne when I told you I had a crush on him. So what happened? I won't let you out of this, even if I have to cancel my date and hold you awake all night."

The seriousness in her eyes told Teresa she would hold to her words. So, eyes fixing intensely on her socks and cheeks burning, she caved:

"Grace, unless you're blind, you will realise that guy is fucking gorgeous. I'm not stupid enough to deny I'd like to peek in the boy's changing room when he's taking off his shirt… he had a nice chest."

Grace smirked, satisfied with that new piece of information.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

Teresa glared at her:

"I swear if I heard you've spilled the word around… We had a hot make-out session that would have turned to more if my father hadn't… interrupted."

After a blank due to half-surprise, the redhead winced.

"That must have been awkward."

"It sure was" Teresa grumbled, nodding. "After that, dad didn't stop prying about my relationship with him and how foolish I was to 'almost give myself away' and stuff. I admit I kissed him first, but it _was Patrick_ who started undressing me."

"Did he force you?" Grace suddenly asked worryingly. Teresa shook her head.

"No, he didn't. He's an ass, but he would never force me into something like that." She paused, biting her lower lip, and added softly: "He can be sweet sometimes… he gave me my first kiss."

"The more I'm listening, the more I'm lost" her friend admitted. "Do you really hate the guy as much as you claim at school?"

Teresa chuckled amusingly and shook her head.

"That day was a truce. It happened a few weeks after my mom's death; when I was twelve. I hadn't gone out from my room since the burial and… well he came in and literally forced me to come out. Dragged me out on the front door kicking and screaming and forced me to follow him to the park. We… talked, a little. And he held me when I cried. It was… nice, coming from him. He walked me back to my house and just before I went in… he kissed me, just like that."

She knew she would always remember the small yelp of surprise when he had pulled her towards him and came closer, how warm and soft his lips had been over hers, the tickling remaining when he pulled back and the shy smile he had offered before leaving. How she closed her eyes to relieve in the feeling and his strong embrace. How… _right_ it felt to be held by him. There were still kids, young teenagers, yet she had felt a connexion and had wondered, for a single moment, how it would be, if they weren't so determined on hating the other. When she had returned to school, they had fallen back in their routine of bickering and fighting, but that didn't bother her. That was what they were, and nothing would change it.

"Earth to Teresa?" Grace's voice interrupted her stream of thoughts. "You're drifting off. Something else you forgot to tell me?"

The dark-haired shook her head and glanced expectantly at her friend. What was she supposed to do now? The redhead shrugged, understanding the silent question, and said slowly:

"Well if you want my advice, just put on your best dress and go have fun. You told me yourself he wasn't always a jerk and… well despite all of your bickering he still acts like a good friend when you're in the need, am I right?" Teresa nodded. "Then just go with it. I don't think you will regret it. He seems to like you too." Grace paused. "Or at least, I'm sure he's lusting after you. Maybe he just wants to invite you to… 'finish' your business? Just be careful, please"

"He won't hurt me" she whispered without hesitation. "I know him. Isn't that your cell phone vibrating?" she suddenly asked, glancing at the redhead's pockets.

All worries about her friend forgotten, she reached to pick up her cell and answered immediately. Apparently, Wayne hadn't gotten her message and was waiting for her in front of her door. Teresa laughed at the misunderstanding and allowed her friend to leave, not before promising her she would think about her current situation. The redhead still knew her friend was going to follow her advice and just go with it.

To Grace, it was clear as crystal; Lisbon was in love with her best enemy and she was barely starting to realise it. After some thinking, she would eventually realise that Patrick's feelings were not as close to hate that she thought –or maybe she had unconsciously noticed it, but didn't want to recognise it. Deep in her romantic mind, the redhead just felt they were destined to end together. They were completely obsessed with each other, it was obvious, and couldn't spend a day without bickering.

She just hoped she hadn't made a mistake by encouraging Teresa, and if so, silently wished the upcoming event wouldn't break her heart.

* * *

**Next chapter…prom night!**

**Thanks for reading! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya people I'm back! Here is prom night so I hope your patience will be rewarded…I'll let you read :D**

**Thanks to****1832TeaQL****; ****Brown Eyes Parker; ****P. Schoeller; ****Amy (okay, I'll try :D); ****leelou09; ****The HongKonger; ****lysjelonken; ****A.C. Castle; ****24Mentalistlover; ****Above-and-Beyond97; ****Frogster; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****Jisbon4ever**** for their reviews ! You people were amazing once again :D Thanks for the alerts and favourite too!**

**And thanks to y half-beta :D**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my imagination and obsession for AUs ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Best Enemies –****3**

_Prom night _

Patrick didn't know why he was so nervous when he stopped in front of the Lisbon doorstep. Granted he was a bit late, but he had warned Teresa by text –and by leaving a voicemail, just in case. She had told him earlier that her father would be out working and his wife, Christie had taken the last shift of the day. Teresa's three brothers were at friends' house. Technically, he would just have to go through the stepmother…

He had barely knocked when the door opened wide and an unfamiliar figure greeted him. Speaking of the devil…

"Good evening" he said politely. "I am…"

"You're here for Teresa right?" the woman he supposed was Christie Lisbon asked immediately, a wide grin on her face. "You're her _hot date_ for prom, right?"

Patrick nodded in confirmation and entered when she stepped aside to let him in. He had barely made three steps inside ; she was already on his back.

"So you are the infamous Patrick, right?" the woman asked with amused eyes. "I hear about you everyday. Tessa uses a lot of adjectives to describe you. I was impatient to meet you, at least to make my own opinion."

The young man didn't know if he had to feel flattered or insulted by that statement. Of course, he expected his best enemy spilling out things after a fight at high school… and now he wondered how much she had said about him.

"Oh don't worry" Mrs Lisbon added, smiling knowingly. "I'm not stupid. You like her, don't you?"

Patrick blinked in confusion. To avoid the feeling of being overpowered by a woman, he immediately changed the subject:

"Uh… Mrs Lisbon, do you know if Teresa will be ready soon?"

His tactic didn't go unnoticed, but she went along with it -to Patrick's great relief. Being questioned by the stepmother acting protective over the only teenage girl of the family was not a brilliant perspective.

"She'll be down in a few seconds, young lad." Her voice dropped down as she added: "And no funny business got it? If I hear you played her tonight, I'll be the one coming at your place, with my husband's rifle."

"Yes ma'am" he replied as tactfully as he could. Threats, another thing he could do without.

"Christie, don't scare off my guest yet will you?" Teresa's voice echoing upstairs made him sigh in relief. "I want to have a bit of fun tonight."

"Just make sure the 'fun' part doesn't include a mattress and the sheets of _his_ bed."

Patrick heard the loud groan and he could almost see her roll her eyes.

"Something funny young man?"

He hadn't noticed the corner of his lips had turned upwards. The blond teen sobered immediately, straightened and shook his head.

"I apologize ma'am. My thoughts overcame my behaviour."

A lot of people had smirked when they heard him mouthing those words, others had stared in surprise or chuckled amusingly. Christie was part of the second category.

"Oh" she only said, brows frowning in confusion. "It's… okay I guess."

At that very moment, he mentally thanked his aunt –nicknamed the old goat- for banging into his head multiple polite formulas throughout the years. If that puzzled people for a while, it still got him time to prepare solid come-backs, just in case. Footsteps were heard and he raised his head.

Time seemed to slow down as his best enemy and date for the night stepped down the staircase. Many thoughts voiced in his head, many things –most of them not quite pure- and he had to swallow hard and send a warning at his lower-half, if he didn't want a particular body part rising to greet her too.

Teresa had straightened her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders, and had put some make up on. The mascara around her eyes emphasised their colour and give them a lovely shade. The golden cross had been matched with golden earrings and she had traded her usual shoes for black high-heels she was currently holding in her hands. And she was wearing a red dress, sponging her curves perfectly, falling slightly over her knees and the sexiest _low-necked_…

"Hi Patrick" she said when she was near him, throwing him a sided glance. He didn't reply; too busy staring.

She looked extremely pleased about his reaction, and Patrick knew she had every right to be. That girl was beautiful without even trying but now she was just… _gorgeous_. He didn't try to make conversation in the car for two reasons; one, he knew it would sound awkward and two… well he was sure he couldn't articulate correctly yet. And she didn't even try to either.

They parked outside the gym and headed _together_ to the entrance, Patrick holding her arm gallantly. And he knew he should have brought a camera with him. The two students supposed to regulate the entrance were… dumbstruck when they saw the couple arrive. _Them_, together, _not_ fighting.

Or that's what Patrick told himself, so he could keep a cool face and not glare at them menacingly. If he had been voiceless when he saw his date, then he would not be the only one staring in awe at the petite teenager… Their entrance in the gym room however went completely unnoticed. And he was okay with that. He loved to parade and show off, hence his nickname "Showman", but not when the hottest date he'd had in years was holding his arm.

He wasn't possessive of course; just looking out for her… or so he told himself again.

However, to his dismay, the unseen arrival didn't last long as a gossiper eventually caught sight of them, stared with her mouth wide-open and immediately informed her neighbour about the information. The word spread like wildfire and soon enough, curious heads turned to glance quickly at the newcomers.

They were immediately joined by their respective best friends and their dates.

"So you did manage to get her" Cho simply said deadpan. At his side, his girlfriend –an Asian teen he had never seen at school- smiled amusedly at the sight. Patrick figured Cho had told her about his incessant bickering with the petite teen.

"Good evening girl. I see you eventually went with it" Grace teased in turn. On the contrary, her date Wayne Rigsby looked absolutely flabbergasted, with food hanging out of his mouth. The redhead realised that, and forced his mouth closed with a swift movement of her hand. Teresa chuckled and nodded.

"Good evening to you Grace" Patrick eventually said, picking the redhead's hand and kissing it's back gentlemanly; under the disapproving glare of Wayne. Then he turned to the Asian girl, clearly intending to do the same. "And I don't think we've met yet Miss…?"

Teresa hit him in the ribs with her elbow discreetly, muttering 'show off'. The blond teen grimaced at the unexpected pain before turning to _his_ date and whining:

"Teresa, why so cruel? I am just greeting the ladies like a decent man should…"

"Though_ I_ am your date, you didn't kiss _my_ hand" she pointed out with an exaggerated pout, arms crossed, but a playful glint in her eyes. "I think that puts in peril that "decent man" adjective you used to describe yourself, blondie."

Patrick registered immediately and his brain, trained for thirteen years, came up with a quick action to take. He stepped forwards, his body invading her personal space, but not too close yet. Teresa's breath got caught in her throat and she stared back defiantly. The corner of his lips twisted upwards. He loved that competitive side of her, her need to get the upper hand on him. Speaking of hands…

His fingers gently uncrossed her arms and captured her hands gently. He lifted one delicately to his mouth and brushed its back. His lids closed a little when his lips encountered the soft skin, yet he did not stop his analysis. Her cheeks were pinkish, her breath irregular, her pulse accelerating and her pupils… _such a lovely sight_- dilated. The green emerald had turned darker and he could almost feel the shiver that had shaken her body when their skin had first made contact. Or maybe he was the one shivering…

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt your little moment…" Grace's voice irrupted and the surroundings came back full force. Teresa blinked in surprise while the blond teen released her hand, slightly embarrassed. They didn't break the eye contact yet, and that was her mistake. His focus drifted slightly lower on her face, around her mouth, and Teresa licked her lower lip, feeling her throat had become suddenly dry and her mind numb.

She didn't know if he had the _slightest_ idea of what he was doing to her, but she needed to get out. NOW.

"I… I'm going to… to pick up a drink" she babbled and finished lamely, turning away and blasting towards the buffet before anyone could stop her.

She had to think. What just happened… it was so… _intense_. For a moment, she had forgotten how to breathe, mesmerised by those dark blue irises and the longing in the depth of those magnificent orbs. At that very moment, nothing else but them existed. Teresa wasn't stupid; she had noted the way boys looked at her since she was in high-school. How _he_ started looking at her. And for some reason, she started _looking_ at him too… and it hadn't gone any further than that … until that afternoon where she followed her impulses and just kissed him.

At the time, it had been wrong. She was dating Walter and had refused his advances a few days prior, pretending she wasn't ready. If Teresa was truly honest with herself, she hadn't been ready for the dark-haired, brown-eyes teen, but rather a blond, teasing and infuriating… Her cheeks reddened at her stream of thoughts and she looked around for a glass or anything to drink.

"Hi Teresa!" a browed-haired girl greeted her cheerfully. "How are you feeling tonight?"

She recognized the most easy-going girl of the high school, head of the journalist club, Lindsay Smith and –for some unknown reasons- her best friend, the Ice Queen Brooke Harper. Their high-school had never been so aware of gossips since they had taken over the former managers. The petite brunette forced a smile and replied as pleasantly as she could, obliging her attention to go on the two and not drift on a certain blond date of hers. She didn't exactly care about her reputation but offending these particular girls was bad. Others had suffered from that fact.

Thankfully, Lindsay was so talkative she made conversation for two, and all Teresa had to do was nod from time to time.

"And is the rumour true you came with Patrick Jane, _the_ guy you always had fought with for years?"

Teresa nodded absentmindedly and checked over her shoulder. Where was he by the way?

"So it IS true!" the girl chipped excitingly. "All these fights were just a cover for your REAL status as a REAL couple? Did you pretend all these years you couldn't bear each other or is this recent?"

The dark-haired teen didn't reply and went on scanning the crowd of students. She couldn't even spot Grace and Rigsby in the hundreds of people spread in front of her… Great; how was she going to go back to her friends, drink in hand or not, if she didn't even know where they were?

"H… hey, Teresa!"

The familiar voice interrupted her eyesight research and made her realise that Lindsay and Brooke had backed up slightly to observe what could be, the next day, the headline of their daily newspaper section "high-school gutter". Samuel Bosco was standing on her right, holding two glasses of juice -or cocktail?- in his hands. She crossed her arms and waited. Seeing she was not going to do the first move, he went on:

"You… you look gorgeous tonight"

"Samuel" she simply said in a disinterested note "what do you want?"

The tone destabilised him, but the young man continued with a little more self-assurance.

"Listen, Teresa, I'm so sorry I acted like a jerk… I betrayed you and you have every right to be mad at me but… but I miss you, sincerely, and… please, I apologize and I want us to be back together."

Teresa didn't even blink an eyelid. The corner of her lips turned upwards and she held out her hand towards him.

"Give me a glass Sam."

She hadn't realised it until now, but it had become quite silent around. Students were staring at the scene, mouths shut and waiting. They all knew about her business because she was –alas- one of the most popular girls in school –she didn't even know why- and of course, everyone knew what had occurred between she and Sam. Wondering what she was up to, but glad he had her attention, Samuel handed it to her.

"Thanks" Teresa said with a pleasant smile. A second later, whatever was in the glass was thrown at the young man's face. Bosco stared at her in disbelief before glancing at his tux.

"Damn it Teresa! This was expensive! What was that for?"

"You had sex with Mandy behind my back Sam" Teresa replied calmly, the smile still in place. "Don't think I'm going to throw myself at you and act like nothing's happened. Moreover, you made a poor choice" she added, nodding somewhere behind them. "I think she's going to dump you soon enough."

Indeed in the background, the said-Mandy was making out with another guy. Bosco turned red. Teresa felt someone approaching from behind and resting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn to know who it was; and leant back against a firm chest while strong arms sneaked around her waist. Patrick Jane's cologne was unmistakable.

People around them gapped in shock, and now that would inevitably be in the headlines the next morning. Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon _having a physical contact that would NOT end to the nursery!_ And she didn't even care. She just closed her eyes, sighed, and rested her forehead against his neck. Such a bold move blew everyone even more, and in the background, Grace and Cho exchanged a glance, wondering if their friends had told everything about whatever was between them.

To the outside world, Teresa was enjoying her boyfriend's company after blowing away her ex. Patrick knew better though; somehow, he always knew. When she didn't come back after five minutes, he went after her and spotted her with the two so-called journalists. It wasn't until Sam showed up that he joined the scene. Despite putting off a show, he knew Sam cheating on her had been a hard slap in her face; and Teresa was still vulnerable to mockeries, despite what people tended to believe. In his arms, no-one would dare pick on her.

He kissed the top of her head, telling her silently he was there. Of course, the whole student community comprehended the message entirely differently. Whispers starting spreading around and he didn't need to be attentive to know what they were about. He felt her tense even more and tightened his grip over her; he wouldn't let her fall apart. Even if she was strong already, she could rely on him… He made it clear the day of her mother's death, and he always held to his word.

That particular day, where he caught her restraining her tears with all her willpower, when he started realising hate was not the only feeling he had for the feisty brunette…

She pulled out of his embrace and turned towards him. She bit her lower lip and took his hand, her other flicking a wild lock of hair behind her ear. They stood there in silence for a moment, before she breathed in deeply and asked, almost shyly:

"You… wanna dance?"

**-BE-**

The small car stopped in front of her house, and Patrick turned the engine off. On the passenger seat, next to him, Teresa was nodding her head, lids heavy. He shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"We're here" he announced. The teenager observed her attentively trying to recover quickly. His wild imagination gave him pleasant pictures of what she could look like in the morning…messy hair, sleepy eyes, pinkish cheeks…

"Oh" was her only, sleepy answer. "Okay."

The blond boy had to restrain an amused chuckle and the need to cup her cheek with his hand.

"I had a nice evening" she told him sincerely. He grinned back.

"Yeah, it was fun. Especially when you danced with John and kept stepping on his feet on purpose."

Teresa giggled mischievously and nodded:

"Or when Kristina tried to hit on you and you completely ignored her attempts to get your attention."

Patrick's grin turned into a softer smile.

"No girl could have distracted me. I only had eyes for my date; especially when she swings her hips in a certain way against me" he added teasingly before his expression turned a little bit more serious. He took her hand and rubbed its back with his thumb. "You are beautiful Teresa. Don't underestimate yourself because a guy wasn't faithful to you… Sam made the biggest mistake of his life" he added quietly.

The petite teen bit her lower lip but didn't look away. Once again, the thought of them being together crossed her mind. How would it be to date Patrick Jane instead of always fighting him… when she realised he was still staring at her deeply, she muttered nervously:

"I… I guess I'd better go." His expression didn't change. "Uh… thanks for helping me out too."

"It was my pleasure" he replied quietly. The twinkle in his eyes told her he was waiting for something; something they both had been craving all night.

She followed her impulse and leant forward. He slipped a hand behind her neck and brought her closer. Their lips were inches apart when a loud tapping on the teen's window made them both jump. The two passer-bys laughed heartily at their success in startling the couple and walked away. Patrick groaned inwardly; why did their small moments had to be interrupted all the time? He just wanted to feel her lips against his and taste her sweetness, once again… make her understand he didn't want them to continue being… whatever they were. Best enemies. He wanted more, but didn't know how to tell her.

She surprised him though when, brushing his chest with her fingertips, she asked him quietly:

"Do you… want to come inside?"

* * *

**So, liked it?**

**Thanks for reading so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people! I'm in such a good mood *got to buy singstar…LOVE that game!**** :D*. So here is chapter 4, after Lisbon throwing out her invitation…well hope you'll like what will come up :P**

**Thanks to ****Chiisana Minako; ****1832TeaQL; ****Brown Eyes Parker; ****boronia-lee; ****kate tidly; ****The HongKonger; ****Above-and-Beyond97 ; ****Frogster; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****P. Schoeller; ****leelou09**** : ****Jisbon4ever; ****24Mentalistlover; ****lysjelonken**** for the reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favourites too **

**And thanks to my dear half-beta :D **

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my imagination and obsession for AUs ;D**

* * *

**Best Enemies ****– 4**

The house was about the same as he remembered; Patrick thought when he passed the threshold. Same colours, same soothing atmosphere, the same family portrait next to the entrance, the same wallpaper… so with some luck…

"Your room is still first floor on the right?" he asked nonchalantly. When Teresa nodded with a hint of curiosity on her face, he smiled. "Kay. Go ahead, I'll join you in a second."

Teresa threw him a questioning glance and, after reassuring her he wasn't up to any monkey business, she moved upstairs. She reached her bedroom and closed her shutters for the night. Her hands rested on the handle of the window. Her father and Christie were out for the night and wouldn't come back until early morning. The neighbours would not think much of it –they didn't exactly care and none of her brothers were there either.

They were alone.

Teresa swallowed hard. What if Grace was right? What if he had just taken her out just to bed her afterwards? What if he had changed since the last time? What if…

She heard the door of her bedroom creaking open and close. The light was on and she didn't have to turn to know he was close behind.

He sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her gently against her. Then, he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. A small shiver shook her spin and Teresa closed her eyes; savouring the warmth he emitted. Her breath got caught in her throat when his hands travelled over her body, he didn't stop sucking the weak point on her neck. And there, all worries were pushed apart. If he was just using her… well she'd deal with it later.

"I thought you hated me" he whispered against her skin before starting a trail of kisses along her neck, up to her jaw. Her head fell on the side, offering a better access.

"I do" she replied, her voice so faint and husky he almost didn't hear. "I hate you."

Patrick pulled back and turned her around to face him, glancing at her quizzically. She met his gaze and rested her palm over his cheek. A thumb brushed his lower lip. Her eyes seemed completely black now and her pupils widely dilated.

"It doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you" Teresa went on, leaning closer to him to seal his mouth with another possessive kiss. "So, Mr Showman, disappointed?"

He coaxed her lips open and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her eagerly. Her arms tightened around his neck, bringing him impossibly closer.

"Not one bit" he replied when they had to break apart to breathe, hands in her back, pressing her against him. "It only makes me want you more."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

His hand found the zipper of her dress in seconds and pulled it down slowly. He could tell she was nervous about this, when her arms tightened around his neck and she shivered as his fingers brushed the now bare skin of her back. Smooth to touch. Patrick reluctantly broke their embrace to kiss her again and push the straps off her shoulders. The red dress fell off her body elegantly and he held his breath. While the memories of his fifteen year old mind, what he remembered from back then often plagued him at night –especially lately, but they didn't hold a candle to what he was privileged to witness now. She was standing in her bra and panties, and he'd be damned if he didn't get her tonight. He was a young man all right and had had a few girlfriends before –including Kristina, alas, but compared to Teresa, they were just… plain.

He didn't move when she stepped closer to undo his shirt, her fingers having troubles with the buttons. Once she was done, she pushed it off and let it land on the floor. Her being so close he could feel her warmth and the obvious lust and the nervousness in her eyes made his control snap. He leant forwards, captured her mouth and pushed her backwards, where he knew the bed would be. She still smelt like cinnamon and something else, and mixed with the perfume she had put on for the evening…

Suddenly, Teresa caught his arm and, with a move they had learnt at judo classes, threw him on the bed. Patrick opened his eyes wide in surprise as his back hit the mattress, and even more when she straddled his hips, a victorious smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes, promising to take his revenge soon enough. In the meantime, he let his eyes trail up and down her body, stabilizing it by holding her hips tightly.

"You are beautiful" he whispered with an appreciative glance. When she blushed deeply, his smile widened. "C'mon, I'm sure your other boyfriends had told you so."

When she looked away, cheeks turning crimson, he frowned.

"You never had a guy before?" he asked, helplessly puzzled. "Not even with Sam or Walter?"

Teresa sighed, her shoulders falling, and he just _loved_ that pout on her face.

"Helluva way to break the mood Jane. Question the girl you're about to have sex with about her past boyfriends."

He shrugged, fingers tracing patterns on her forearm.

"Just saying. I heard a lot of guys fantasizing about sleeping with you. I knew you obviously didn't do anything with Sam, but you and Walter looked like you were pretty close."

Teresa shook her head.

"Almost" she confessed. "At his place, just before he moved to New York with his parents. But I… I backed off; I didn't feel ready." She sighed in annoyance and added: "What's your point?"

He brought his hand to cup her cheek and stroked her temple with his thumb.

"I only want to know if you're sure about this."

Teresa rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I hate you Patrick Jane" she whispered against his palm. "I've always hated you, but for some reason you have always been the guy I wanted to do it with first."

Holding her tightly, he pulled her down on the mattress and rolled on top of her, his elbows supporting half of his weight.

"I'll be gentle" he promised, leaning closer, brushing her nose with his.

"I want _you_" she replied, plunging her hands in his curly hair. "I don't want gentle."

Patrick couldn't help but smile against her lips. That was just like her. Even in a situation like this, when he was in control, she had to show herself stubborn and try to get the upper hand. That was his Teresa all right… and that was why he loved her, he thought as he kissed her again.

**-BE-**

Patrick rolled on his back, panting heavily and slowly falling back from cloud nine. Next to him, in the small bed, Teresa was staring wordlessly at the ceiling, slowly coming back to her senses. Her body felt so sore she could hardly move it. She closed her eyes. Just a few minutes ago, she was discovering a new kind of pleasure with Patrick and she… didn't regret it. No, she thought, smiling to herself, she didn't have any regrets whatsoever. Her voice would certainly feel raw too, because of her moaning when he… or they…

She stood to catch the covers, which had been pushed to the bottom of the bed, pulled them over her and rolled on her side, facing the wall eyes closed. Despite her body still humming with content at her last thoughts, she just wanted to get some rest. The party added to this new activity had been tiring and her lids were so heavy…

"You know Teresa" the husky voice of her lover caught her attention. "You are supposed to cuddle me now."

"I always sleep like this and I'm certainly not going to change my habits because you're here" she snapped dryly, making herself more comfortable, eyes still shut. "Lemme sleep now, I'm tired."

She heard him chuckle again and his body shifted positions behind her. An arm slipped around her waist and brought her back to him. She instantly felt warmer, but hell would freeze over before he got that admission out of her.

"And _I_ like to sleep holding the girl I just made love to in my arms. Do you mind?"

His warm breath tickled her skin suddenly it was extremely difficult to find sleep. Realisation had a hard time to settle in, that her best enemy had just driven her over the edge twice within a few hours. That she had let him touch and worship her body, had whimpered, had _urged_ him to go faster until she couldn't take it anymore. The first pain had been replaced by a new kind of pleasure, and she had clung to him for dear life, incapable of keeping any control over her body's reactions or lowering her voice when calling out his name repetitively.

Warmth spread again in her stomach as she really started to comprehend what had just happened. Unwilling and uncontrolled tears started to show at the corner of her eyes and she felt Patrick tightening his grip on her. His mouth lingered on her bare shoulder blade, as if sensing something was wrong.

"You're okay Tessa?" he asked quietly, kissing the same spot repetitively and so gently it made her shiver. She nodded, incapable of answering without her voice failing her. Obviously, that wasn't enough, for Patrick made her roll on her back and rested over her, his weight mostly rested on his elbows. His expression turned worried when he realised she was crying.

"Hey, Tessa, it's okay" he whispered, peppering kisses over her face. "It's okay."

"Don't take me wrong" she stammered. "I… I don't even know why…"

He silenced her with a soft and gentle kiss. Her arms sneaked around his neck and brought him closer to deepen it. She liked feeling his weight pining her to the bed. They were still naked and a little sweaty, but it felt right to have him there; like he had always belonged with her.

"You never answered my question" he suddenly murmured. Teresa frowned at him in puzzlement. "If I tell you I love you, will you freak out?"

At his words, and more precisely hearing the two changes in the phrase, she shivered involuntarily. His voice had turned low and… _sincere_. Nothing like the teasing tone he had used days ago to brush her question away. And he had replaced something. He had switched 'like' by the L-word. And the weirdest thing was that… she wasn't scared. It felt just natural for him to do so.

"No" she replied quietly. Her hands went on tracing patterns over his skull. "No I won't."

"Good" he replied firmly before leaning towards her ear and whispering: "Because I think I'm in love with you."

She couldn't help it. Perhaps it was the nervousness, or the intensity of what had lately happened, but she broke into an uncontrollable laughter to Patrick's great dismay.

"Hey" he protested. "I'm just confessing my undying love for you and you find nothing better to do but to laugh at me?"

Teresa giggled at his tone, he sounded so torn between shock and slight hurt.

"Sorry" she replied, grinning. "You just caught me off guard."

Patrick shook his head in disbelief and rolled on the side, bringing her over his chest and securing her position there by surrounding her hips with his arms. Teresa snuggled closer and tugged her head under his chin.

Her hands started tracing patterns on his chest.

"I don't hate you" she whispered suddenly, feeling the need to reply something.

"I know."

"I think I love you too."

Even in the pitch dark room, she could almost see him smile.

"I know" he replied quietly.

His grip tightened around her as she snuggled more comfortably against his chest. She was about to fall asleep when she remembered a last detail.

"By the way" she mumbled tiredly. "What took you so long at the entrance door? Don't tell me you had a hard time taking off your shoes, I wouldn't believe you."

She felt him tense and his fingers stop their motion. When he spoke next, his answer made her chuckle:

"'I was hiding the rifle…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last one…thanks for reading so far :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all SORRY for the long wait .**** ! **

**Here is the last chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it :D **

**Thanks to: ****PriscilaOrglene; ****Frogster;****LizfromItaly; ****Tiva-Jisbonxxx; ****Above-and-Beyond97; ****Jisbon4ever; ****boronia-lee; ****Brown Eyes Parker;**** nata; jas; ****24Mentalistlover; ****leelou09 ; ****1832TeaQL; ****lysjelonken; ****P. Schoeller; ****madcloisfan; ****x-Pick'n'Mix-x; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****The HongKonger**** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too (you people were amazing xD) **

**And thanks to my half-beta again ;)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my imagination and my obsession with AU ;D**

* * *

**Best Enemies-5**

Virgil Minelli was not difficult. He didn't need extraordinary adventures to be content with his life; his school running fine, his wife not being too annoying, his kids not misbehaving too much and his couch. As long as he could live a tranquil life, he was satisfied.

But then, three years ago, the source of his current headaches registered into his school. The funny thing was, the very moment he saw Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon pass the doorstep of the building, he _felt_ his peaceful days were about to vanish. For three years, they had bickered and fought and driven everyone around them crazy. And when he eventually thought they had reached an agreement because they were obviously dating –or at least sleeping together, according to the headline of the gutter pages of the high school- they actually managed to make it worse.

One week. One, single tiny week he was hopping would pass with no interruptions or mentions of them… but no.

They were still bickering and fighting, but on top of that, he had also to deal with their new liking in each other, meaning them being found in odd places making out. He could deal with fights, no problem, he was used to it now. Hormonal teenagers though, were a whole different story. As much as he wanted them to _stop_ fighting, he hadn't thought the young people would take the expression 'make love, not war' so literally.

That's was why, sitting at his office, he never had felt so embarrassed about his position. Though his windows were closed, he could still hear suspicious noises and voices he recognised as theirs. The… _thing_ had been lasting for about ten minutes and they didn't seem to get tired of it. Minelli sighed. Lucky for them, but he still had a certain amount of paperwork to finish before leaving the school for the summer holiday.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and headed towards the window and pushed it open. Blurted without looking outside.

"Listen you two, I understand you got together recently and I have no problem against that. What I am annoyed with is the places you chose to be affectionate with the each other."

A surprised gasp was the answer and after a few seconds, the older man dared to take a look. It was Patrick and Teresa alright, standing now a few feet from each other and –thankfully- decent enough. Only her top seemed wrinkled and that was sufficient for him.

"You have formulated different choices for your orientation, and I understand again you only have a few months to see each other freely, but still, try to avoid making out at school, will you?"

"Yes sir" they replied in unison, without looking straight at him. Teresa's cheeks were crimson and Patrick didn't seem at ease either. So making out under his window was just miscalculation. Minelli wondered if he had to be relieved or not by that piece of information.

"You're dismissed" he mumbled before closing the window. He didn't wait to see if they had left. He just hurried back to the safety of his seat and buried himself in the paperwork, hoping they would never come under his window again.

**-BE-**

As they walked away in silence, Teresa couldn't shake away the blush off her face. It was embarrassing enough to be surprised by someone, but that someone being the headmaster was even more uncomfortable.

"We could have avoided the awkwardness there" she growled, swiping her hand away. "Why didn't you tell me we were just under the _headmaster's_ windows?"

Patrick grinned, sneaked his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Because I didn't realise it either. I just wanted a little _hug_ from my girlfriend and that place seemed cosy enough."

She shook her head in disbelief:

"You _always_ want a hug. And those, I might add, turns into 'more' half of the time. Do you realise how many times a day we had sex this past week?"

"I can't help it, you're good at _hugging_" he teased, earning a deep blush from his girlfriend. "And _I might add_ _YOU_ initiate the 'more' half of the time."

"Patrick" she warned. "You do not want to go there."

He raised his hands in defence and stepped away; knowing provoking his girlfriend was not the wisest thing to do at the moment. Thirteen years of bickering and fighting with her did give a good preview of what she could do to him if he crossed the limits. And he loved the annoyed glint in her eyes when she wanted to rip his throat open. It made her look… hot.

"So, what should we do now?" he asked. "I can't go back to your house and we were exiled from the movie theatre…"

"Thanks to you" she grumbled in her breath. Patrick glanced at her warily.

"Actually thanks to you" he pointed out. "You were the noisier."

"Yeah, but you were insisting on criticising the movie every single second" Teresa retorted dryly. "Not my fault if you were so annoying and I had to say something."

"Unless my sense of hearing has decreased, you were actually 'groaning'. The vigil kicked us out because he thought we were making out, remember?"

She stared at him quizzically.

"I thought it was the old guy two rows behind us who asked him to intervene."

"Nope, the vigil just did his job" the blond teen replied cheerfully. "The old perv was too busy staring at us, thinking we were making out, to alert the guy."

Her cheeks turned scarlet and Patrick couldn't help but grin at her embarrassment. The previous day had been their first real date, and nothing had gone exactly how they thought it would. They had walked out from the high school building and just walked along the pavement, holding hands, enjoying each other's company. They bumped into someone when they took a corner. It was a student from their class, who immediately after apologizing, stared at them in shock as they went on their way.

"Some people still have a hard time getting over the fact we're together now" Patrick muttered, amused. Teresa growled:

"Is it any wonder? I'm still surprised we haven't gone into a fight and broken up."

"That's because we know how to annoy the other and for the moment we've done a good job not falling back in our routine yet. You will notice Minelli is still under shock too."

The anger suddenly vanished as another thought entered her head:

"Jeez…" she whispered. "I hope he's not going to call my father. Or Christie, for that matter."

The blond teenager shook his head.

"Nah, I think Minelli was more embarrassed than anything else. He's not going to call your parents… By the way, does your father know?"

Teresa shook her head in turn, a small frown growing on her face. The morning after prom, after waking up, they had made love once more and made the mistake of forgetting the door had been left unlocked. Patrick had been wise to hide the rifle, for Christie was not happy when she stepped in the room while they were still naked and moving against each other.

"No, he doesn't. Christie didn't tell him she found us... I think she wants to spare a family drama and a funeral" the petite teen added, glancing at her boyfriend teasingly. "Actually, she took me to the doctor to get a prescription for the pill."

Patrick chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"She's smart. She knows daddy will have a stroke if he ever realises his little angel is not so innocent anymore."

"Actually, she knows stubbornness runs in the family and that I will likely not stop sleeping with you, even if she orders it" Teresa said with a shrug. "And she thinks you seduced me anyway…"

"Which is partially true" the blond teen replied, grinning. Teresa glanced at him again with an amused smile.

"Did I mention she is very, very pissed at you for your comment?"

Patrick frowned and tilted his head on the side.

"Uh… which one?"

"When she blurted _"I did specify __**not**__ the fun between a mattress and the sheets of his bed"_ and you replied _"the sheets are on the floor and it's her bed"_."

The blond teen burst out laughing. Teresa's frown deepened even more.

"Well you can't say it wasn't awkward. She kept staring at us after that and we were both na…"

"Perhaps we were dear" he interrupted, still chuckling. "But you were _under _me. The only rear she could admire was mine."

Teresa slapped him hard on the shoulder and he yelped in surprise.

"You are unbelievable" she growled, shaking her head. "Sometimes I'm wondering why I'm even dating you."

"Probably for the exact same reasons? C'mon, you love me for it" he added, giving her a gently nudge with his elbow. She raised a brow and replied:

"For having extremely stupid answers in extreme awkward situations?"

He didn't answer back. Teresa looked around and narrowed her eyes in wonder:

"Say Patrick; aren't we close to your place? Your house is around the corner there, right?"

The blond teen checked their environment and nodded.

"Yeah we are…" he checked his watch and asked: "You want to come in? The old goat must still be out at this hour."

Teresa shook her head.

"I'll never understand why you dislike your aunt so much."

"You've never met her" he replied blankly. "And I'm not in a hurry for you two to meet."

"Why?" she asked with curiosity; when he shook his head, Teresa merely shrugged. "Never mind."

**-BE-**

Teresa had only been once to Patrick's place, and she would always keep the sad memories at bait. It was one day her father had drunk too much, again, and beaten her up, _again_. Completely helpless, she had called the first number on her cell phone and ended in her best enemy's room, shaking and crying throughout the night in his arms. The petite teen glanced at the house twice before entering. Last time she had ended here, she was thirteen, scared and soaked because of the rain. The residence in front of her made her feel anxious because she had no idea how she would be really treated inside. Still today, the austere appearance and white stone of the walls gave her the creeps.

She had to confess, she wasn't fond of it.

"Great" she heard her boyfriend mutter as soon as she closed the door behind. "She's here."

Glancing over the blond teen's shoulder, Teresa caught the sight of an old lady dressed in purple and black, sitting in a wheelchair… rolling in their direction with a severe glance. Her thin hands had an extraordinary swiftness and speed over the wheels, for a lady her age.

"Good afternoon aunt Rochelle" Patrick greeted cheerfully, yet Teresa noticed the tensing in his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah good morning kid" the old lady growled back, glancing around. "Have you seen Bonnie? I can't find that stupid maid! I need my medication!"

"I know aunt Rochelle" he replied calmly, moving forwards. "Go to the kitchen, let me take off my shoes and I will help you take them." He threw an exasperated glance at her girlfriend and invited her wordlessly to wait for him in his room. She silently offered him her help, but he shook his head and followed the old lady; to what she remember being the corridor leading to the kitchen.

Teresa quirked an eyebrow in amusement and headed towards the staircase. She had discovered that night Patrick –or rather his aunt- was rather well-off. It was almost a wonder why he went to their public school…

After a few hesitations –and a few mistakes, she eventually found his bedroom. It hadn't changed much since the last time she had been in it. The soft blue and white colours of the walls were still there, the few dark strains -tainting the wall- she had noted near his desk too, and the large two-place bed… she sat on the corner and rested her hand on the cover, feeling the texture of it. Soft and comfy, just like she remembered. Her lips twisted upwards as she wondered how it would feel against naked skin…. and fell immediately, realising Patrick was right when he said she was as horny as him.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice suddenly interrupted her stream of thoughts and she turned to spot Patrick, leaning back on the closed door, arms crossed.

"Same thing you are I guess" she replied when she spotted the now familiar twinkle in his eye. She undid the first buttons of her shirt. His wolfish grin widened and he turned to lock the door before hurrying to join her on the bed.

**-BE-**

They laid under his covers, panting and cuddling, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her waist. For a moment, none of them spoke, just enjoying the other's warmth and presence. In the end, Teresa spoke up:

"Patrick, I know we've never mentioned this but… where will you be going next year?"

It wasn't a subject they had tackled because they weren't so… close yet, but they had been lately and with Minelli's recent words, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Somewhere in Europe for a year, I guess" he replied quietly. "The old goat has some contacts there and since I don't exactly know what to do with my future… You are going to San Francisco, right? To that school for officers or something?"

"Yeah" she whispered. "I know it's kinda far from home, but I think I need it. To get away, I mean; have some space and all."

"I understand" when she didn't reply and tightened her grip over his chest, Patrick knew his girlfriend had another problem weighing on her mind. "What's wrong?"

Teresa clung tighter to him.

"What about us? Do you think we will still be able to… stand the distance?"

"Hey, cheer up a little" he whispered in her ear. "We've spent thirteen years together and really started… dating for one week. While I know long-distance relationships can be tricky…"

Teresa snorted and shook her head.

"Tricky? Be realistic Patrick" she added, staring at him in the eyes. "If we are both in different countries, don't you think… we're going to break up in the end?"

"Is that what you think? That once we'll be separated what we have will vanish?" she didn't reply. "I don't want that Teresa. I mean… I love you, I don't want to lose you because I'll be away a year or so. Unless you want to break up now so we're done" he added in a cold tone.

Patrick couldn't believe she was considering them parting before anything had really started. Perhaps he was a romantic and she was too realistic. Perhaps the thirteen years they've spent alternatively pretending and really hating each other was an obstacle; but regarding their past, they hardly fitted in the 'normal' category anyway.

"That's not what I mean" Teresa groaned, resting on an elbow and kissing his chest. "I want this to work, but I'm not stupid. Time changes people and… I'm afraid you won't like the one I'll become and I'll resent you in the end. I just want to get the best now and…"

He interrupted her by slipping a hand behind her head, straightening and pressing his lips against hers. She responded eagerly to his kiss, sneaking her arms around his neck to bring him closer. When they parted for air, he leant his forehead against hers and whispered:

"I'm not giving you up Teresa." His hands trailed over her hips. "I've barely got you and I am not giving you up. And when I come back, if I find someone hitting on you, it will be my pleasure to scare them off" he added, whispering now.

Once again, Teresa couldn't help but giggle. Imagining Patrick with a rifle shooting or wearing a Halloween mask around any wooer daring coming too close to her… it was just too cute. Then she frowned at him in return:

"And you better be careful with European bitches. I swear if you cheat on me with one of those I'm taking the a plane and going to beat the crap out of them. And you."

"I wouldn't dare" he replied teasingly. "Poor girls, they would never get over me."

"How considerate of you" she snorted sarcastically. "Already worried about their welfare."

He pulled her closer to her and nuzzled her neck. She felt him smile against her skin when he dropped a kiss on a sensitive spot below her ear and pushed her back to the mattress. His body pinned hers down, his hands were still in her hair and he was brushing her lips teasingly. Teresa couldn't help but moan in response to his caresses and initiated hers over his back.

"Why don't you forget these worries for the time being?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "We'll worry about it when the moment comes."

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled at him nuzzling his neck. "In the meantime, I wonder why Christie didn't want me under your sheets… there're way better than mine."

* * *

**Before I forget, f****or those who read Guardian Angel, the next chapter should be written before the end of the week. **

**Thank you for reading so far ****and see you in another fic xD!**


End file.
